Water outlets for the dispensing of water at wash basins, kitchen sinks, bath tubs and in showers for example, are known in many forms and designs. Typically these designs are largely utilitarian, largely devoid of decoration or interest.
Another disadvantage of known dispensers or spigots is that generally hot and cold water are introduced into the tube of the dispenser from control valve in close proximity to the spigot passage allowing little of no thorough mixing of the hot and cold water streams.
Plumbing fittings are almost entirely utilitarian and uninteresting in their configurations. Outlet spouts for the most part are formed as cylindrical or ovoid tubing of generally constant cross section.
It is an object of the present invention to address or at least ameliorate some of the above disadvantages or provide a useful alternative.
Notes
The term “comprising” (and grammatical variations thereof) is used in this specification in the inclusive sense of “having” or “including”, and not in the exclusive sense of “consisting only of”.
Additional advantages and novel features of this invention shall be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following specification or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, combinations, compositions, and methods particularly pointed out in the appended claims
The above discussion of the prior art in the Background of the invention, is not an admission that any information discussed therein is citable prior art or part of the common general knowledge of persons skilled in the art in any country.